


i just have to

by diptam



Series: Krisho OS🌸 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diptam/pseuds/diptam
Summary: Güney Kore ve Çin arasında başlayan savaş sırasında çinli askerler Kore'ye hücum eder, buna Yifan'da dahil.Sevgilisi Junmyeon ile karşılaşan Yifan, bir karar vermek zorunda kalır.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Krisho OS🌸 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	i just have to

Hayatımı güzelleştiren ikinci şey, Çinli sevgilim Yifan.   
Onu bir kaç aydır göremiyorum, çünkü o şu an Çin'de. Ve maalesef Çin ve Kore arasında bu aralar gittikçe artan bir gerilim var. Korku doluydu herkesin içi, lakin hiç kimse belli etmiyor, sadece dik durmaya çalışıyordu. Sadece insan sayısına bile güçsüzlüğümüzü gösteriyor, onların bir milyar insanı karşısında bizim elli milyon insanımız küçücük kalıyor. Yani bir savaş başlarsa, kaybedeceğimiz bir savaşa gireceğiz.  
Karanlık gök yüzüne baktım, Ay parlaktı, göz kamaştırıcıydı. Ortalık her zaman olduğundan çok daha sessizdi, fırtına öncesi sesssizlik gibi.   
Yavaşça gök yüzüne ulaşan ziren sesi kalbimin atışlarını tamamen durdurmuştu.   
Zor yutkundum, insan sesleri saniyeler içerisinde yükselmişti. Ben daha olanları kavrayamadan kapım bir hışımla açıldı ve refleks olarak anında o tarafa döndüm.

"Hyung.."

Kapının önünde elinde tuttuğu silah ile duran Kardeşimi gördüğüm saniye gözlerim acıyla doldu,

"Jongin, çıkmayalım dışarı-"

"Hyung, çıkmak zorundayız. Bizim sonumuz ölüm, bu gece biteceğiz, bende biliyorum! Ama ne yapalım? Evimizde oturup dışarda insanların ölümünü seyrettikten sonra onların evimize gelip bizi öldürmelerini mi bekleyelim?! Çıkıp adam gibi öleceğiz, vatanımız ve ülkemiz için. İnsanlara birlikte güçlü olduğumuzu göstereceğiz!"

Gülümsedim, haklıydı.  
Gerçekten doğruyu söylüyordu ama yinede ölümün kollarına gitmek kolay değildi benim için. Hayatımı güzelleştiren birinci şey, Kardeşim Jongin. Annem ve Babam onu bana emanet edip Kore ve Çin'in sınırında yaralanan askerlerimizi iyileştirmek için gitmişti, dönmemek üzere.

"Gidelim Kardeşim. Annemizin ve Babamızın yanına gidelim"

Güven verircesine gülümsedim ve silahımı alıp yanına yürüdüm, beraber evden çıktık. Ondan iki yaş büyük olmama rağmen benden çok daha güçlüydü ve bu yüzden önden gidiyordu -ki bu beni gerçekten rahatsız ediyor.

"Bu dünyayı bize dar edecekler! Yaşamanın anlamı yok, birlikte birbirimiz için kendimizi feda edelim!"

Umutsuzluğun ve motivasyonun karışımı olan bu yaşlı teyzeden gelen duyuru herkesi düşündürmüştü. Geniş sokakta herkes birbirine bakmıştı, o bakışmamız ile birbirimize güç vermiştik.   
Ama aniden yükselen patlayış sesi ile yere yığıldı herkes, tabii ben kendimi yere atmadan önce Jongin'i kontrol etmiştim.   
Üzerimde büyük bir sorumluluk hissi vardı ve bu his içimi öldürüyordu.   
'Ben ondan önce ölmemeliyim' bu düşünce beni takip ediyordu şu bir kaç dakika önce başlayan savaştan beri. O yalnızlık ve çaresizlik hissini tadmasına izin vermem.

"Teslim olun!"

Kaşlarımı çattım, teslim olmak için bir suç işlememiştik.

"Neden teslim olacakmışız?! Gel hadi, adamsan gel!"

Provoke etmenin sırası tam şu an mı bilmiyorum ama Korece konuşan Çinli beni sinirlendiriyordu.

"Sinirlerimi bozma seni küçük yelloz. Sus ve sadece ölmemeye çalış"

Gözlerimi sıkıca kapattım ve yattığım yerden ayaklandım, tabii anında öbürleride ayaklanmıştı. Bu gerçekten çok özgüven vericiydi.

"Ölmemeye çalışmak? Bu dünyaya ölmek için geldik"

Silahımı doğrulttum, şehrin öbür yanlarından sürekli gelen atış sesleri tetikte olmanın faydalı olduğunu düşündürttü bana. Ama kimse bir şey yapmıyordu.   
En az iki dakika o şekilde bekledim, lakin hiç bir şey olmadı ve bende bıkkın bir şekilde silahımı indirdim. Etrafa bakındım, bir müddet birilerin geldiğini böyle tespit edebiliyordum, pekala karşımızda olan askerin ateş etmemesi bizim ilk adımı atmamızı beklediklerini gösteriyor.

Bulunduğumuz yer büyük, geniş ve açık bir sokaktı, boğucu yükseklikte binalar yoktu burada. Sadece bir kaç küçük dükkan ve şu an açık olan sokak lambaları vardı.  
Gök yüzüne baktım, Ay tamamen görünüyordu.   
Aklıma gelen kişi ile kalbim hızla atmaya başladı, ne yapıyordur acaba şu an? Bir daha buluşamayacağımızı biliyor mudur acaba? Bir daha asla başını göğüsüme yaslayıp kalp atışımı duyabileceğini biliyor mu?  
Ben.. Ben bir daha onun kalp atışını hemen dibimde hissetmeyeceğimin farkında mıyım? Kalp atışlarım uzun bir anlığına durdu, onu bir daha asla göremeyecek olma düşüncesi ve gerçekliğini yeni kavrıyordum.

Gözlerime ilerleyen sıcak damlalar fazla beklemeden yanaklarım ile buluştu.  
Ona gerçekten çok aşığım.

"Hyung, ne yapmalıyız? Bence ateş açalım, kaybedecek bir şeyimiz yok"

Başımı sallayarak sadece Jongin'i onayladım ve derin bir nefes alıp silahımı tetikledim. Düşünmeden areş ettim ve adamı omzundan vurdum. Ne yaptığımın farkına dahi varamadan onlarca asker etrafımıza dolmuştu. Olup biteni algılayamadım ve sadece aceleyle askerlere ateş ettim.

"Hayır!"

Jongon'in haykırışı ile anında sesinin geldiği tarafa döndüm. Jongin dizlerinin üzerine yere çömeldi ve yerde yatan birisini kucağına çekti. Aramızda kalan mesafeyi hızlı adımlarım ile bitirirken kucağına yerleştirdiği kişiyi tanıyabildim.

"K-kyungsoo..!?"

Boğazıma bir yumru yerleşti, yutkunamadım. Zar zor aldığım nefesler yeniden yükselen silah sesi ile tamamen durdu.  
Kan. Jongin'in beyaz gömleğine kendi kanı tamamen dağılmak üzereydi.  
Nefes alamadım, bacaklarım bu yüke dayanamadı ve dizlerimin üzerine çöktüm.   
O an dizime giren cam parçası hiç bir acı vermemişti bana. Titrek bir nefes aldım ve bir kaç kez gözlerimi kapatıp açtım.  
Kardeşim ve kucağında yatan Sevgilisi, ikiside kanlar içerisindeydi, ikiside ölmüştü. Bağırmak istedim, içimde ki tarif edilmez acıyı haykırışlarımla dışarıya yansıtmak istedim ama yapamadım. Bir kaç dakika sonra ama, patlayabildim.

"Jongin-ah! Kyungsoo-yah! O-olamaz!"

Duraksadım, oksijeni çok büyük bir zorlukla içime çekebildim. Gözlerimden yaşlar kontrolsüzce firar etmeye başladı. Elimi JongIn'in omzuna koymak için kaldırdım fakat omzumu kavrayan el ile anında başımı o tarafa dönderdim.  
Gördüğüm kişi ise, hiç beklenmedikti.

"Y-yifan!?"

Özlem doldu içime, lanet olası kendimden nefret ettim bu yüzden. Kardeşim ve çok yakın olduğum birisi gözlerimin önünde ölmüşken ben yinede Sevgilimin özlemini hissediyorum.   
Doğrusu, kabulenememiştim hâlâ öldüklerini.

"İ-istemiyorum Yifan..., ben geri dönmek istiyorum! Her şey bir kaç saat önce o kadar normaldi! B-ben-"

Ağzımdan çaresizce çıkan sözlerimi karşımda yere çökmesi ile böldüm. O an yeni fark ettim, çin üniformasını giydiğini.

"G-güzelim, sakin ol."

Gözlerinden yaşlar teker teker akıyordu ve ben hıçkırıklarımı bunun yüzünden tutamadım. Onun ilk kez ağlarken görmek, iyi bir anlama gelemezdi.   
O an nasıl bir durumda olduğumuzu yavaşça kavrayabildim,

"B-ben korkuyorum Sevgilim"

Ağzımdan çıkan sözlerle beraber ikimizde bir göz yaşı akıttık.

"Neden evinden çıktın? Orda kalmalı ve beni beklemeliydin!"

Boğazıma yeniden bir yumru yerleşti ve boğulurcasına nefes almaya başladım. Umursamadı, umursamadım.

"Kore diye bir şey kalmadı artık. İnsanların yarısından fazlası şu an hayatlarından oldu. Sikeyim, elimden hiç bir şey gelmiyor!"

Avuçlarımın içi terlemeye başladı, son kez derin bir nefes alıp yutkundum.  
Dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve burnunu çekti, çok fazla ağladığı için gözleri biraz şişti. O bu hâldeyken, benim ne halde olduğumu tahmin dahi edemiyorum.   
Silahını eline aldı.

"Yifan, Ay'ım. B-bana bir söz ver,"

Silahını tutan elini kavradım ve bulanıklaşan görüntüyü gözümü kırparak netleştirdim. Gözlerimi elinden çekip gözlerine kaldırdım, anında göz göze geldik. Merak dolu ifadesini daha fazla bekletmek istemedim,

"Beni unutacağına söz ver"

Tüm yüzü acıyla kasıldı ve ağzından bir hıçkırık kaçtı. Onu ilk kez bu halde görmek benim için her şeyi daha fazla zorlaştırıyordu.

"S-söz veriyorum"

Elleri titremeye başladı. Söylemek istediği bu değildi, farkındayım, biliyorum, hissediyorum.

"Sana aşığım Sevgilim"

Tuttuğum elini kaldırdım ve sol göğüsüme hisabet ettim, tam kalbimin üzerine konumladım silahını.

"Sana a-aşığım Sevgilim.."

Titrekçe ağzından çıkan kelimelerin ardından gök yüzünde silahından gelen ses yankılandı. Nefes alamadım. Kalbimde oluşan delikten akan kan, Yifan'ın acı dolu haykırışı kollarına yığılmadan önce algılayabildiğim son şeylerdi.

_Tarifsiz aşk._   
_Tarifsiz acı._

  
  
  


  
_**[27.01.2019]**_

**Author's Note:**

> şimdilik bu kadar💕💕


End file.
